supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Pikmin (especie)
Pikmin (''ピクミン Pikumin'' en japonés) son unas criaturas que ayudan al Capitán Olimar para cumplir el objetivo del juego (varía según el juego). Son criaturas que actúan en grandes grupos, porque así consiguen una enorme fuerza. Parecen unas plantas antropomorfas. Nunca se ha especificado por que los Pikmin ayudan a Olimar sin razón aparente y no les molesta que uno de los suyos muera por culpa suya, siendo claramente serviciales y desinteresados. Perfil Los Pikmin son una especie de híbrido entre planta y animal que siguen al Capitán Olimar. Caminan en 2 patas y poseen una hendidura sobre su cabeza. Con el paso del tiempo, de esta hendidura brotará una hoja que más tarde se convertirá en una hermosa flor. Esto determinará cuán desarrollado está el Pikmin, vale decir, los Pikmin con una flor en su cabeza serán más rápidos y más fuertes que los que tengan solo una hoja en su cabeza. En Pikmin se introdujo a los Pikmin rojo, azul y amarillo, mientras que en Pikmin 2 se introdujo a los Pikmin morado y blanco, y en Pikmin 3 se introdujeron a los Pikmin pétreos y alados. Cada Pikmin posee diferentes habilidades: *Los Pikmin rojos son inmunes al fuego y tienen un mayor poder ofensivo que otros Pikmin. *Los Pikmin amarillos son inmunes a la electricidad y gracias a sus enormes orejas pueden volar más alto cuando se lanzan que otros Pikmin. En el juego Pikmin, solo estos Pikmin pueden transportar bombas; a partir de Pikmin 3, cualquier Pikmin puede transportarlas. *Los Pikmin azules pueden sobrevivir en el agua y pueden ir en ayuda de quienes no tengan esta capacidad. *Los Pikmin morados son más grandes y más pesados. Pueden transportar cargas pesadas con mayor facilidad (1 Pikmin Morado = 10 Pikmin de cualquier especie) y hacen mucho daño. Debido a su peso, cuando son lanzados llegan a producir una onda expansiva. *Los Pikmin blancos son rápidos y ligeros. Tienen la habilidad de ver bajo tierra y son inmunes al veneno. Al ser comidos hacen daño al enemigo. *Los Pikmin alados, como su nombre indica, tienen alas para poder volar y realizar combates aéreos, pero al pegar son débiles. *Los Pikmin pétreos, como su nombre indica, poseen un cuerpo de piedra. Sirven para derrotar monstruos, romper muros, paredes y jaulas de cristal y cuarzo. Son los únicos Pikmin hasta la fecha que no son utlizados en los movimientos de Olimar. En Super Smash Bros. Melee En Super Smash Bros. Melee, los Pikmin hacen apariciones en dos trofeos: uno sobre los mismos Pikmin, y en otro sobre el Capitán Olimar, quien está rodeado de algunos Pikmin. Descripción de los trofeos Español right|90px :Pikmin :Estos extraños seres son una mezcla de animal y planta. Pasan la mayor parte del tiempo enterrados en la tierra, pero se harán amigos de aquel que los saque de un tirón, como se puede ver por la devoción que profesan al Capitán Olimar. Cada Pikmin tiene una hoja en la cabeza que crece hasta convertirse en un brote y acaba por florecer. Y, al igual que una flor, la vida de un Pikmin es tan frágil como hermosa. :*''Pikmin'' Inglés :Pikmin :These strange beings are part plant, part animal. They spend most of their time buried in the earth, but they will befriend whoever plucks them, as evidenced by their devotion to Captain Olimar. Each Pikmin has a leaf on its head that grows into a bud and finally a flower. Like a flower, the life of a Pikmin is both fragile and beautiful. :*''Pikmin'' (12/01) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl En este juego, los Pikmin del Capitán Olimar. Usando su movimiento Arrancar Pikmin, Olimar puede desenterrar hasta 6 Pikmin, que le seguirán en fila. Cuando siguen a Olimar, si son atacados, no pueden ser dañados, pero si son usados por Olimar y les alcanza un ataque, También mueren si Olimar recibe un K.O. Todos los ataques en que se usen Pikmin se ven beneficiados por las pegatinas de tipo Pikmin. Cada Pikmin posee diferentes habilidades y resistencias, las cuales son detalladas a continuación: Pikmin Rojo right|130px Los Pikmin rojos son los Pikmin más básicos. Los ataques que usan son de fuego y además son inmunes a éste. Son muy buenos realizando Ataques Smash ya que tienen mucha potencia. También son útiles al usarlos en el Ataque aéreo hacia delante y hacia atrás. Son 100% vulnerables al agua y morirán casi instantáneamente si caen al agua. Son muy comunes, pero son más propensos a aparecer en . Así mismo hay pocas probabilidades de que aparezcan en terrenos nevados o sobre nubes. No aparecen en absoluto sobre aguas poco profundas. Pikmin Amarillo left|130px Los Pikmin amarillos son Pikmin ligeros, que son inmunes a la electricidad y producen ataques eléctricos. Cuando Olimar los lanza con el Lanzamiento de Pikmin recorren distancias más largas que otros Pikmin a la vez que describen un arco de circunferencia, por lo que son muy buenos para esta tarea. Sus Ataques Smash no son tan potentes, pero dada su velocidad tienen un gran juego aéreo, especialmente por su Ataque aéreo hacia arriba, que produce mucho daño. Son vulnerables al agua y mueren pasados unos segundos después de tocarla. Generalmente, tienden a aparecer con más frecuencia en terrenos arenosos y Es menos probable que aparezca en terrenos de nieve y hielo. Pikmin Azul right|130px Los Pikmin azules son Pikmin un poco más resistentes que los rojos y los amarillos. Estos Pikmin tienen inmunidad frente a los ataques de agua. Cuando los Pikmin azules caen al agua, no se ahogan en ella, sino que flotan, a diferencia del resto de los Pikmin, que si son vulnerables al agua. Dado que son más resistentes, es seguro lanzarlos a otros personajes con el Lanzamiento de Pikmin, pero ya que no producen tanto daño, lo más conveniente es lanzarlos acompañados por otros Pikmin. Al igual que los Pikmin amarillos, son buenos en el aire, pero su fuerte son sus Lanzamientos, especialmente los lanzamientos delantero y trasero. De hecho, todos sus lanzamientos producen más de 12% de daño. Otra de sus virtudes está en su Ataque aéreo hacia abajo, ya que el Smash meteórico que produce es el segundo más fuerte entre los Pikmin, solo superado por el Pikmin morado. Aparecen con mucha frecuencia en , y (terrenos compuestos básicamente por agua). Aparecen con menos frecuencia sobre arena o superficies de ladrillo. Pikmin Blanco left|130px Los Pikmin blancos son los Pikmin más débiles, porque hasta el golpe más leve los mata. Cuando atacan usan ataque venenosos (aunque utilizan otro efecto gráfico). Los Pikmin blancos son muy rápidos y ligeros, así que sus ataques y agarres generalmente tienen poco retraso inicial, pero en contraste son más débiles. Los Pikmin blancos son los más adecuados para lanzar con Lanzamiento de Pikmin, ya que viajan casi en línea recta y muy rápido, pudiendo producir la fantástica cantidad de 54% de daño cada uno. Su Golpiza es también la más rápida. Aparecen principalmente sobre hielo, nieve o nubes, pero no son tan comunes como los Pikmin rojos, amarillos o azules, teniendo una probabilidad de aparición de solo un 50%. Pikmin Morado right|130px Los Pikmin morados son los Pikmin más raros que existen. Tienen una probabilidad de aparición de 40%, siendo incluso más raros que los Pikmin blancos. Los Pikmin morados son más grandes, más robustos y más pesados que el resto de los Pikmin, siendo los más resistentes. Sus Ataques Smash son los más potentes (más que los Pikmin rojos), no obstante tienen mucho menos alcance y son algo lentos. Sus agarres también tienen poco alcance, pero sus lanzamientos son poderosísimos. Así como el Pikmin azul tiene los lanzamientos trasero y delantero más fuertes, el Pikmin morado tiene los lanzamientos hacia arriba e hacia abajo más potentes. Al lanzarlo con el Lanzamiento de Pikmin, es el único Pikmin que no se pega al oponente, sino que simplemente choca contra él, pudiendo incluso ser reflejado. Esto permite que Olimar pueda impedir que sus oponentes vuelvan al escenario. Cuando un Pikmin morado está último en la fila y se usa Cadena Pikmin, golpeará al personaje que se halla agarrado del borde de la plataforma, siendo el único Pikmin que puede hacer esto. Debido a su peso, es muy malo en el aire, prescindiendo de su Ataque aéreo hacia abajo, el cual es uno de los Smash meteóricos más fuertes. Es más propenso a aparecer en superficies de metal o de ladrillo. Descripción de los trofeos Pikmin rojo ;Español right|90px :Pikmin rojo :Un tipo de Pikmin, nombre de esos seres extraños que crecen como plantas, pero se mueven como animales. Los rojos son resistentes al fuego y el calor, además de tener un potente ataque que viene de perlas al enfrentarse a enemigos poderosos. Abundan más que los Pikmin morados. Se caracterizan por sus narices puntiagudas. :*''NGC: Pikmin'' :*''NGC: Pikmin 2'' ;Inglés :Red Pikmin :A type of Pikmin, which are odd beings who grow like plants yet are as mobile as animals. Red ones are heat and fire resistant and are strong attackers, which makes them valuable when facing dangerous foes. Purple Pikmin are also tough fighters, but since it's difficult to increase their numbers, red Pikmin are easier to manage. Red Pikmin have distinct pointed noses. :*''GCN: Pikmin'' :*''GCN: Pikmin 2'' Pikmin amarillo ;Español right|90px :Pikmin amarillo :Un tipo de Pikmin. Para producir estos seres necesitarás llevar una píldora nutritiva a un platillo volante apodado "la cebolla". Los amarillos vuelan más alto que los demás cuando Olimar o Luis los lanzan. Por otra parte, al contrario que los demás Pikmin, ofrecen una gran resistencia contra descargas eléctricas que vienen al pelo para enemigos como las electroarañas. :*''NGC: Pikmin'' :*''NGC: Pikmin 2'' ;Inglés :Yellow Pikmin :A type of Pikmin. Take a nutrient-rich pellet to a flying saucer known as an Onion, and it will produce the mysterious beings known as Pikmin. Yellow ones fly higher than other Pikmin when tossed by Olimar or Louie. Unlike other Pikmin, they're also highly resistant to electricity, which makes them invaluable when battling enemies like anode dweevils. :*''GCN: Pikmin'' :*''GCN: Pikmin 2'' Pikmin azul ;Español right|90px :Pikmin azul :Un tipo de Pikmin (criatura curiosa que sigue y obedece a la persona que la coge). Si te aprovechas de tamaña docilidad, podrás lograr que ayuden a Olimar y Luis. Los Pikmin azules no se ahogarán en el agua porque ahí se sienten en su elemento. ¿Que necesitas coger un objeto sumergido o sortear un obstáculo acuático para desactivar una trampa? Los Pikmin azules son los que necesitas. :*''NGC: Pikmin'' :*''NGC: Pikmin 2'' ;Inglés :Blue Pikmin :A type of Pikmin, which are curious creatures that follow and obey the person who picks them. If you take advantage of this trait, you can get them to help Capt. Olimar and Louie. The blue Pikmin are at home in water and cannot drown. Need to retrieve an object underwater or cross a water hazard to disarm a trap? Blue Pikmin are just the allies you need. :*''GCN: Pikmin'' :*''GCN: Pikmin 2'' Pikmin blanco ;Español right|90px :Pikmin blanco :Un tipo de Pikmin. Los blancos son resistentes a todo tipo de venenos; de hecho, ellos mismos intoxicarán a todo aquel que se los zampe. Su peso ligero les hace ser rápidos como centellas y tienen la habilidad de desenterrar objetos. Los Pikmin blancos y morados no viven en cebollas; para obtenerlos necesitas convertir otros Pikmin usando brotes botadores violetas o marfiles. :*''NGC: Pikmin 2'' ;Inglés :White Pikmin :A type of Pikmin. White Pikmin are resistant to poisons and are themselves toxic to creatures that eat them. Their low weight makes them very speedy, and they can also dig up buried items. White and purple Pikmin do not live inside Onions, so you must change other Pikmin into them by tossing them into ivory candypop buds and violet candypop buds. :*''GCN: Pikmin 2'' Pikmin morado ;Español right|90px :Pikmin morado :Un tipo de Pikmin mucho más pesado y lento que los demás. Cuando los lanzas impactan con tal fuerza sobre el enemigo que lo llegan a aturdir o incluso matar. Su fuerza es increíble (diez veces superior a la de los demás Pikmin). A pesar de ser más poderosos que sus parientes rojos, la lentitud de la que adolecen juega en su contra. :*''NGC: Pikmin 2'' ;Inglés :Purple Pikmin :A type of Pikmin, much heavier and slower than other Pikmin. When thrown, they impact with such force that they may kill or stun enemies. They're also incredibly strong--one of them can carry an item that normally would require ten Pikmin. While they're more powerful fighters than their red cousins, their slow speed hampers their effectiveness. :*''GCN: Pikmin 2'' Pegatinas En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Los Pikmin vuelven a aparecer en esta entrega. Aunque la selección de Pikmin no ha cambiado desde Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Olimar solo podrá usar un máximo de 3 Pikmin, los cuales aparecen un orden determinado (rojo, amarillo, azul, blanco y morado). Al igual que en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, al ser golpeados por un ataque potente, . Olimar ahora usa los Pikmin alados para , reemplazando la Cadena Pikmin presente en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Según los documentos de diseño de Masahiro Sakurai, se consideró incluir a los Pkimin pétreos en este juego; estos hubieran sido muy pesados, pero extremadamente poderosos. Sin embargo, su inclusión fue eventualmente descartada, posiblemente por motivos de tiempo.Plucky Little Guys: Olimar and Alph in Smash 4 - Source Gaming (en inglés). Visitado el 14 de mayo del 2018. Pikmin alado right|110px Los Pikmin alados tienen alas y ojos compuestos para poder volar y llevar objetos a través de muros y otras cosas; aunque son expertos en combates aéreos, al golpear son un poco mas débiles que otros Pikmin. Estos Pikmin aparecen en el nuevo ataque especial hacia arriba de Olimar del mismo nombre. Son los segundos pikmin con ojos compuestos, siendo los primeros los blancos. Descripción de los trofeos right|90px :Pikmin rojo :Gracias a su nariz larga y puntiaguda es fácil distinguir a los Pikmin rojos de los demás. Y también por el color, claro. Fueron el primer tipo de Pikmin con el que se encontró Olimar, y su gran capacidad ofensiva los hace muy útiles. En este juego dan tortas como panes y son muy resistentes al fuego. :*''NGC: Pikmin'' (6/2002) :*''NGC: Pikmin 2'' (10/2004) right|90px :Pikmin azul :Los Pikmin azules se distinguen de los demás porque tienen boca y nada bastante bien. Suelen ser más robustos que los de otros tipos, y cuando los lanzas hacen más daño. Así que en cuanto te hagas con uno de estos, ¡no dudes en tirárselo a alguien que esté desprevenido! :*''NGC: Pikmin'' (6/2002) :*''NGC: Pikmin 2'' (10/2004) right|90px :Pikmin amarillo :Los Pikmin amarillos poseen grandes orejas puntiagudas y conducen muy bien la electricidad (no se sabe si estas dos características están relacionadas). Olimar cuenta con un ataque especial lateral que te permite lanzarlos muy alto, ¡hiriendo con una descarga eléctrica a todos los rivales que estén cerca! :*''NGC: Pikmin'' (6/2002) :*''NGC: Pikmin 2'' (10/2004) right|90px :Pikmin blanco :Es un tipo de Pikmin pequeño y rápido, blanco y de ojos rojos. Si te resulta un poco siniestro... estás en lo cierto, ¡porque es venenoso! Y aunque no lo fuese, daría grima comérselo, ¿no? En Super Smash Bros. puedes lanzárselo a un enemigo, al que envenenará generosamente mientras no se lo pueda quitar de encima. :*''NGC: Pikmin 2'' (10/2004) :*''Wii U: Pikmin 3'' (7/2013) right|90px :Pikmin morado :Estos Pikmin morados son más fuertes que los de otros colores, pero también más pesados y lentos. En los juegos de Pikmin se los podía lanzar (para aturdir animales, por ejemplo), pero aquí además hacen un daño descomunal. Eso sí, antes tendrías que acercarte bastante a tu enemigo, porque su alcance es limitado... :*''NGC: Pikmin 2'' (10/2004) :*''Wii U: Pikmin 3'' (7/2013) right|90px :Pikmin pétreo :Estos Pikmin están hechos de roca maciza, así que pueden soportar un montón de ataques y no sufren daño cuando los pisan. Se especializan en golpes con el cuerpo y hacen mucho daño cuando los lanzan. También pueden atravesar cristales, pero no engancharse a otros seres. ¡Nadie es perfecto! :*''Wii U: Pikmin 3'' (7/2013) right|90px :Pikmin alado :Estos Pikmin tienen el cuerpo rosa, los ojos azules y... ¿alas? Pues sí, pueden volar y en este juego, además, pueden transportar a Olimar. El único problema es que se cansan pronto, especialmente cuando tienen que cargar con otros Pikmin, así que no los agobies, ¿vale? :*''Wii U: Pikmin 3'' (7/2013) Referencias Véase también Categoría:Especies Categoría:Elementos de escenarios Categoría:Elementos del fondo del escenario